1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an evaporative cooler, and, more particularly, to covers for an evaporative cooler to protect the evaporative cooler from direct sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evaporative coolers are generally made of sheet metal. Sheet metal is used to form a rectangular housing. The sides of the evaporative cooler include cooler pad frames in which is disposed pad material that is soaked with water. Air is drawn through the water-soaked pads into the interior of the cooler housing. The air flowing through the water-soaked pad gives up heat in order to evaporate some of the water in the pads. The result is a lowered temperature of the air within the cooler and an increase in the humidity of that air. The cooled air then flows into the structure on which the evaporative cooler is located.
Generally speaking, there is a heat transfer between the outside of the cooler and the inside of the cooler due to the hot rays of the sun impinging directly onto the cooler housing. This heat serves to raise the temperature of the air within the cooler. This extra heat decreases the efficiency of the evaporative cooler by adding some of the heat back to the air that is lost or given off by the air as it flows through the water-soaked pads.
In order to reduce some of the heat increase due to the direct rays of the sun, there are several options available to the owner of the cooler. In some cases, a permanent shade structure is built above the cooler. This generally entails a separate structure which is secured directly to the roof of the structure and extends above the cooler. One problem with a permanent structure of that type is the unsightliness of it. Another problem is the added burden to the roof in terms of both weight and physical attachment.
Another way of decreasing the amount of heat gained through the cooler is to paint the roof of the cooler white or a light color which helps to reflect some of the direct sunlight. Since most of the coolers are made of metal, the light paint helps to reflect some sunlight, but there is still substantial heat gain through the top of the cooler housing.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the prio art problems by providing a lightweight, flexible sunscreen cover for an evaporative cooler.